The present invention relates to phased array antenna broadcast systems, such as those used for mobile telephone and other data communication systems, and more particularly relates to a beam former that generates encoded control signals that drive the antenna elements of a phased array to transmit multiple beams that each carry unique data directed to multiple users receiving the corresponding beam.
Phased array antenna broadcast systems, such as those used for mobile telephone and other data communication systems, take advantage of the phase differential that occurs according to the direction of coherent propagating energy. For example, in a simple array of two closely spaced antenna elements lying in a plane and both facing forward, an incoming signal coming straight from the forward direction would be received at the same time at both elements, resulting in signals at each element having the same phase, which are referred to as xe2x80x9cin-phase.xe2x80x9d But if the energy approaches the elements at an angle, the two elements receive the energy at different times, resulting in a phase differential or xe2x80x9cshiftxe2x80x9d between the two signals. This is similar to ocean waves arriving at a beach. If the wave comes straight in to shore, the wave washes upon the beach at the same time along the beach. If the wave is coming in at an angle relative to the beach, however, it arrives first in one spot and then progressively arrives down the beach at later times.
A similar phenomenon is at work in phased array antenna systems. Since the propagating electromagnetic energy reaches the nearest antenna element first, the direction of the incoming energy can be determined by detecting the phase differential. Similarly, energy emitted from the antenna may be pointed in a particular direction by controlling the phase angles of the signals emitted from the antenna elements. For example, a directional xe2x80x9cbeamxe2x80x9d may be formed by emitting signals from the antenna elements with coordinated phase delays, which causes the emitted energy to add up constructively in a desired beam direction while partially or completely canceling out in all other directions. It is common to steer a coherent beam created in this manner by controlling programmable phase and gain control devices at each antenna element in a coordinated manner. For example, a single beam formed by a phased array may be controlled to periodically sweep across the antenna""s angular coverage, to track an intended receiver, to sweep or track while avoiding a known signal, or to achieve other objectives. This conventional beam steering system uses a single controllable phase and gain control device for each antenna element and a beam steering computer to create and control the beam.
It is also conventional to use a phased array antenna system to simultaneously broadcast multiple beams having different pointing directions. For example, rather than steering one beam to sweep across the antenna""s angular coverage, as described above, the phased array may be controlled to divide the antenna""s angular, coverage into multiple beams to broadcast data throughout the entire operational volume simultaneously. In addition, systems have been developed that can use a phased array antenna to broadcast different data in each beam. This is accomplished conventionally by dividing the signal emitted by each antenna element into separate beams for each user using separate phase and gain control devices at each antenna element for each user. That is, a separate beam is typically defined for each user containing that particular user""s data. This typically requires a separate phase and gain control device at each antenna element for each user, and a separate data modulator for each user. In other words, the data signals for the individual users are conventionally formed by providing a separate data modulator and separate sets of antenna hardware at each antenna element for each user, which generally multiplies the required number of antenna hardware elements by the number of simultaneous users. This may be considered a xe2x80x9cbrute forcexe2x80x9d design technique due to the heavy dependence on antenna hardware to generate the desired beams.
However, applying this technology to a typical mobile telephone system would be prohibitively expensive and unwieldy. For example, the phased array antenna for a typical transmit base station might include 30 antenna elements that generate 10 simultaneous beams to serve 10,000 users. In this case, each of the 30 antenna elements would require 10,000 phase and gain control devices, resulting in 300,000 phase and gain control devices. The system would also require 10,000 data modulators to create the data signals for the 10,000 individual users. This approach would require 300,000 phase and gain devices and 10,000 data modulators, which would result in a system that is exorbitantly expensive, complex to construct, large in size, and heavy. Any one or more of these penalties may be critical for a particular application.
Alternatively, systems have been developed in which the data signals for the various users assigned to a particular beam are combined before they are supplied to the antenna elements. As a result, in this type of system each antenna element requires a separate phase and gain control device for each beam, rather than a separate phase and gain control device for each user. Although this design choice drastically reduces the number of phase and gain control devices, the system also requires a combiner for each beam. Referring to the previous example, this type of system would require 300 phase and gain control devices (i.e., one for each of the 10 beams at each of the 30 antenna elements), 10 beam combiners (i.e., one for each of the 10 beams) and 10,000 data modulators to create the data signals for the 10,000 individual users. Although the number of phase and gain control devices is greatly reduced, this type of system would still require a very large number of data communication hardware components, including 10,000 data modulators.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods and systems for broadcasting data using multiple beams with a phased array antenna system. In particular, a need exists for phased array antenna systems that can broadcast data to multiple users using multiple beams without dedicating a separate phase and gain control device to each user or each beam at each antenna element, and without requiring a separate data modulator for each user.
The present invention meets the needs described above in a phased array data communication system that uses an intelligent beam former to drive the antenna array to broadcast multiple data-containing beams using a single programmable phase and gain control device for each antenna element, and a single data modulator to serve all of the users. The intelligent beam former assigns multiple users to each beam and encodes each beam with the data for the corresponding users. The beam former then creates a combined control signal for each antenna element that contains the encoded data, and broadcasts the data by applying the control signal for each antenna element to a single phase and gain control device for each antenna element. This control signal for each antenna element includes a total gain and total phase shift that represents the vector sum of encoded data signals for users assigned to the various beams. For example, multiple users may be assigned to each beam using frequency division or orthogonal code multiplexing, and the user data may be encoded into the beams using frequency shift key or phase shift key encoding.
Advantageously, the present invention may be used to transmit unique data to a large number of users using a multi-beam phased array antenna system having a single programmable phase and gain control device for each antenna element, and a single data modulator for the entire system. That is, the invention allows a beam encoder implemented through software running on a beam forming computer, and cooperating filters and beam decoders located in the receiving devices, such as conventional CDMA or frequency filters with cooperating frequency shift key or phase shift key decoders, to effectively replace the multiplicity of antenna hardware and data modulators found in conventional multi-beam phased array antenna data communication systems. The resulting system, which includes a single data modulator and a single phase and gain control device for each antenna element, requires far less antenna and data communication hardware than previous systems designed to accomplish similar communication objectives. Moreover, the data modulators used for the embodiments of the present invention are implement in software and, therefore, only require a small section of digital signal processing code implemented within the beam forming computer. This software replace a large amount of data modulator hardware used in prior systems, such as digital circuitry, intermediate frequency amplitude and/or phase modulators, and up-converters to the desired RF frequency.
The beam forming computer may also control multiple antennas, change the antennas under control on demand, change beam patterns on demand, change code sets on demand, and switch between encoding methodologies on demand to avoid interference on certain channels, implement security measures, or achieve other objectives. Since the present invention implements all of these capabilities through software applied to standard antenna and data communication hardware, a very wide range of phased array antenna systems can be manufactured or upgraded to include these capabilities without substantially increasing the cost, complexity, size, or weight of the systems.
Generally described, the methodology of the invention may be implemented on a beam forming computer, which may be local or remote, or it may be expressed in computer-executable instructions stored on a computer storage medium. The beam forming computer implements a method for operating a phased array data communication system having a number of antenna elements. The system receives data for a number of users and assigns the data to a number of beams. The system then encodes each beam with the data for the corresponding users and generates control signals to drive the antenna elements to generate the beams. In particular, the control signal for each element is composed of a total gain and a total phase shift, such that the combination of the control signals generated for all of the antenna elements causes the antenna to emit the several beams in which each beam carries encoded data for its assigned users. The system then broadcasts the beams to deliver the data to the users.
The system typically assigns the user data to the various beams by determining a location associated with each user and identifying a coverage area associated with each beam. The system then assigns the user data to the beams so that the location of each user corresponds to the coverage area of the associated beam. This allows each user to receive an associated beam containing the data directed to that user, and to decode the received beam to recover that user""s associated data. In addition, the system may broadcast data in this manner using a number of different desired antennas, beam sets, and code sets. That is, the system may change the selected antenna, beam set, and code set on demand to avoid interference, to implement security measures, and to achieve other objectives.
For any desired antenna, beam set, and code set, the system typically assigns multiple users to each beam and encodes each beam with the data for the corresponding users by defining a control signal for each antenna element in which each control signal is composed of beam components corresponding to the various beams. In particular, the system computes the total gain and a total phase shift for each antenna element from the vector sum of the beam components associated with the corresponding antenna element. In addition, the system encodes each beam component with the data for the corresponding users by computing a vector sum of data signals for users assigned to the corresponding beam, in which each data signal includes a coding parameter representing data for a corresponding user.
More specifically, the system typically encodes each beam with the data for the corresponding users by computing an in-phase component for the control signal for each antenna element composed of a vector projection sum of in-phase beam components for the corresponding antenna element. The system also computes a quadrature component for the control signal for each antenna element composed of a vector projection sum of quadrature beam components for the corresponding antenna element. The system then computes a total gain and a total phase shift for each antenna element from the corresponding in-phase and quadrature components. Specifically, the in-phase component for each antenna element preferably includes an in-phase component corresponding to each beam. Similarly, the quadrature beam components for each antenna element preferably include a quadrature component corresponding to each beam.
In various embodiments, multiple users may be assigned to each beam using orthogonal code multiplexing, and the user data may be encoded into each beam using a phase shift key encoding technique. In this case, the appropriate beam may be received and decoded to recover the appropriate data using an orthogonal code filter, such as a conventional CDMA filter. Alternatively, multiple users may be assigned to each beam using frequency division multiplexing, and the user data may be encoded into each beam using frequency shift key encoding or phase shift key encoding. For these alternatives, the appropriate beam may be received with a conventional frequency filter and the received beam may be decoded to recover the appropriate data using a conventional frequency shift key or phase shift key decoder.
The invention may also be embodied as a multi-beam phased array antenna system including a number of antenna elements and a phase and gain control device associated with each antenna element. The system may also include a beam forming computer configured to generate control signals to drive the phase and gain control devices to create multiple beams. The system may also include an antenna selector for selecting among a number of antennas, a code selector configured to identify desired coding parameter sets, and a beam selector configured to identify desired beam sets.
Typically, each beam is assigned data corresponding to users located within a coverage area associated with the corresponding beam, and the control signal for each antenna element includes a total gain and a total phase shift. For example, the control signal for each antenna element may include a vector sum of beam components in which one beam component corresponds to an associated beam. Each beam component may include a vector sum of data signals for users assigned to the corresponding beam, in which each data signal contains a coding parameter representing data for an associated user. In particular, the control signal for each antenna element typically includes an in-phase component defined by a sum of in-phase beam components for the corresponding antenna element. Further, the control signal for each antenna element may include a quadrature component defined by a sum of quadrature beam components for the corresponding antenna element. This allows the control signal for each antenna element to include a total gain and a total phase shift for the antenna element based on the in-phase and quadrature components for the corresponding antenna element. More specifically, the in-phase beam components for each antenna element may include an in-phase component corresponding to each beam. Similarly, the quadrature beam components for each antenna element may include a quardature component corresponding to each beam. In this manner, the coding parameters are embedded into the in-phase and quadrature beam components.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that the present invention avoids the drawbacks of prior methods for broadcasting data using multi-beam phased array antenna systems. The specific techniques and structures for embedding data in multiple-beams with minimal antenna hardware, and thereby accomplishing the advantages described above, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments and the appended drawings and claims.